


gods amongst men

by alexanderlightweight



Series: saints & sinners [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Bathing/Washing, Blasphemy, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Competent Magnus Bane, Consequences, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Politics, Possessive Magnus Bane, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Sub Alec Lightwood, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: One day, Magnus is going to slaughter everyone who made Alexander disbelieve that Magnus’ word wasn’t enough. It should be enough, but it’s not his boy’s fault. And when Magnus gets his vengeance, he’s going to bath Alexander in their blood and fuck him on a pyre of their ashes, anoint him with their dying grace and elevate him to a heavenly throne.But for now, this is enough.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: saints & sinners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203107
Comments: 21
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally started the sequel for 'take the crown'. the sex will all be in the second chapter and tags will be added accordingly. if you want to avoid sex, just don't read that chapter.

Magnus enters the New York Institute quietly. The portal from Idris normally requires permission to enter an Institute but he’s never been held back by the rules meant for others.

Shadowhunters are immediately alerted to his presence but with a single shake of his head, they don’t announce his arrival. He makes them nervous, he knows he does.

A smirk lingers on his lips as he stalks through the place. It’s top of the line. Sleek and absolutely seeping with angelic energy. New York is one of the most powerful Institutes because of its location, which makes whoever holds, guards and guides it a very influential individual.

And yet even with all of that power, Magnus has the authority to demote any head of any institute with nothing more than a flick of a stele and fire message to the Consul. Should he choose to do so.

Alexander is the least likely to face his wrath. However much he would love to simply bring his boy back to Idris and keep him there, Alexander is far too good of a leader for Magnus to let his greed overtake his common sense. Besides, Magnus has been working on a little plot of his own, one that will bring them into more contact with each other than the bare minimum they get now.

It’s clear from the bustle of activity that he’s arrived just in time for the last patrols of the night to arrive. Dawn is coming and with it a small reprieve. The Institute will rest, a skeleton crew monitoring and maintaining the city while her soldiers sleep.

It’s effective, seeing as the Shadowworld is most active at night, but there are still threats under the sun.

He hears Alexander before he sees him. A strong commanding voice that to anyone else would make their backs straighten and their attention gained. Magnus finds himself holding back a delighted coo. Alexander stands so strong and tall, wings bristling before dissipating and absolutely covered in ichor and blood. He’s beautiful, a stunning masterpiece like none other Magnus has ever coveted. 

His soldiers listen and obey him with the rapt attention of the devoted and yet Alexander only looks over them as his people. His to guard and guide and yet he remains apart. Aloof from their adoration, as though either it means nothing or he doesn’t notice it.

Want coils in Magnus’ belly and he leans against the wall, watching Alexander work with a fire burning hot as Edom in his gut. 

There is respect shown by every one under Alexander’s command, until there isn’t. Displeasure curdles his mood as three soldiers come up to Alexander. They’re defensive and offensive at the same time. They make demands with voices so loud they carry and from the looks of displeasure and even disgust by the other shadowhunters, this isn’t a new thing.

He recognizes them immediately and he seethes with the knowledge it gives him.

These. These disgraceful nephilim are why Alexander looks so worn when he reports the minimal inadequacies of his reign. These are why he flinches sharply when Magnus is forced to reprimand his leadership and why his shoulders grow heavy and his gaze distant. Why he is hesitant to lean into Magnus’ caress, as though he’s failed to earn it.

Magnus has never cared for nepotism. Has never played favorites, but then he’s never had someone like Alexander. More than that, this isn’t favoritism. He’s never let a display go like the one he’s currently witnessing and he won’t now. If Alexander disagrees with him, they can hash it out in private, where his boy can rage and despair and Magnus can settle him and then comfort him like he deserves.

“At attention.” He demands, voices ringing through the Institute and everyone, even Alexander responds to his command. Everyone except the three in front of Alec.

No, they scoff. The blond with arrogance as he puts a hand on his sword and the redhead with stubbornness while the brunette, Alexander’s sister undoubtedly, arches her back a bit and smirks at him. Her eyes devour his form in what should be flattering but makes anger spark instead.

He doesn’t even need to unfurl his wings. His runes activate and he has the blond on the floor, kneeling. One of Magnus’ boots is on his back, strategically placed on his wing nerves so that unless he wanted to rip himself apart with pain, he can’t unfurl his wings. The girls both protest and go to attack him and Alexander intervenes, stepping between them. There is a deep sorrow in his eyes but he knows his duty, it is this. Even if their relationship had been strictly professional.

“If you ever even think of attacking me again, I will derune you and leave you for the demons to devour.” Magnus tells them, voice colder than Dudael.

“Who do you even think you are-” the redhead, Clarissa Morgenstern he’s sure, begins to demand and Alec cuts her off.

“This is Magnus Bane, Guardian of Alicante.” Alexander tells them, back straight, hands coming behind him.

Isabelle, Alexander’s sister swallows and her skin goes sallow as her eyes blow wide. She spares a worried glance to the blond, Herondale and then her hand grips Clarissa’s, pulling her back. 

“Apologies sir,” she immediately says and she forces Clarissa down with her in a bow, “we weren’t aware you were coming.”

“That is no excuse. If your commander and leader listen to me, then I would expect all those under his command to do the same. You don’t get a pass because your family runs the Institute Isabelle. In fact I’m disappointed. I expected better of you. Truly, I’m ashamed of myself. It seems my high expectations of this new generation were completely misplaced.”

Alexander flinches, minutely, but enough that Magnus knows his words struck the wrong target. He wants to comfort him, but now is not the time and he knows he is about to bring even further pain.

“As for you two. You’re also a disgrace. When your Head tells you something, you do not sit there and argue like children begging for a treat. You give him the respect he deserves and you listen. Knowing what I do of Alexander I’d wondered why so many infractions kept being reported, but now I understand.”

He grinds his heel into Herondale’s back and chuckles mockingly at his pained snarl. 

“Your grandmother isn’t going to get you out of this one Herondale. No, in fact from what I’ve seen here. She’ll quite agree with me. Your father already cost the Herondale name far too much, I highly doubt she wants you going down the same… misguided path. And you Morgenstern-” he ignores her attempt to correct her name, “you have been given chance after chance. Afforded the best tutors, sent to our best Institute and this is how repay us? Mocking our mercy? Acting as though the rules don’t matter.”

“This is different!” Clarissa proclaims hotly, “Alec is just being stubborn. We know what we’re doing and what needs to be done.”

There is silence in the Institute and even Isabelle looks worse, her grip on Clarissa’s arm loosening.

“Then you’re just as bad as your father, if not worse.” There is a gasp and he ignores it, “he too thought he was better than the rules. Better than his leaders. That it was alright for him to undermine his superiors orders because surely, his path was righteous. Why wouldn’t he do what he wanted instead.”

“That’s not, it’s not-” she’s crying now and Magnus scoffs.

“You are all off duty active immediately. All of your ranks and jobs are suspended pending investigation and the three of you are to report to the weapons room for ichor duty.”

“For how long?” Isabelle asks, voice unsure, “I have some time sensitive-”

“I’m well aware of what you’re supposed to be focusing on. Though I see little of the famed scientist you claim to be. I see nothing more than a little girl riding on her brother’s tailcoats. You think your blood and name will let you get away with insubordination and ignoring your duties? With your skills, the files the Clave asked for should have been done days ago. Instead you neglect your duties. I’d say not to worry but it’s clear you never have cared enough about your duties to do so. A competent scientist from the Clave will be coming over shortly. If they ask you questions I expect you to cooperate but overstep and I’ll ensure you never step foot in another lab again.”

Isabelle ducks her head but nods, fingers clenching tightly around Clarissa’s own. 

Magnus thinks about warning Herondale again but instead gives one last grind of his heel and steps back. 

“Consider this a mercy, as I’m well aware the three of you have grown up pampered and spoiled by those around you. I consider this the fault of those who raised you as much as it is your own.” Alexander flinches again and Magnus is going to burn Maryse to ashes.

“Alexander, your office. I believe we have a few things to discuss.” 

—

Alexander is on edge from the minute they enter his office and Magnus is infuriated. He turns after shutting the door, posture stiff and it’s so clear from how he’s holding himself that he expects punishment. At the very least a dressing down and perhaps even Magnus berating him as he did the other three.

Magnus doesn’t give him the chance. When Alec opens his mouth to speak, Magnus steps forward and tips his chin up. Their eyes meet just enough for him to see the worry and anguish in Alec’s eyes and then Magnus is pushing him against the door.

He kisses Alexander there. Claims his mouth and thoughts and fears and assuages him with tongue and teeth and lips until Alexander is no longer a statue waiting to crumple. Instead he’s limp against the sturdy wood and trembling under Magnus’ grip and Magnus gentles him. Caresses his side and tugs at his hair until Alexander is whimpering, mewling for every touch he can have.

He’s acting like it’s the last time he’s going to have this and Magnus is aglow with the fury that ignites in him. As if anything so simple as this would change his mind.

But that doesn’t mean he’s done. Not with his duty to Alexander nor his job for his people.

“There, a bit better now, aren’t you.” He soothes and he leads Alexander over to the sofa. In any other Institute he’d take over their desk, or make them stand at attention but here he pulls Alexander into his lap and tosses away his ichor covered jacket so he can get his hands under Alec’s shirt. Runs his nails over Alexander’s spine until he’s shuddering. 

“Back with me?”

Alexander nods, despair entwined with the clarity that returns to his eyes. “None of that,” Magnus chides and leans forward to nip his mouth. “You should have told me,” he makes the reprimand as gentle as possible but still Alexander ducks his head, as though his worst thoughts have been confirmed. “But I understand why you thought you couldn’t.” 

“They’re going to be transferred. You can’t trust any of them and that means neither I nor the Clave can as well.”

“Izzy-” Alec starts because his first concern is never for himself.

“Isabelle,” Magnus interrupts him sternly, “is a grown woman. A warrior, and supposedly a scientist of incredible caliber. Nothing of which I’ve seen in her behavior here. Nor from what I’ve read in her reports, from her or of her.”

“That’s just, she’s-”

“She’s been coddled and let run wild. I understand you’ve been in a difficult position. You parents setting standards you could never reach, giving you her to protect and to raise, but this is not protecting her. She is going to get herself and others killed and when that happens do you really think letting yourself be punished in her place is what she needs, or wants? Because it’s assuredly not the former and if it were the latter than I would think her character less befitting a nephilim and more befitting Lilith herself.”

“She needs me.”

“What she needs is you to be strong enough to let her go. I’m sending her to a different Institute. The one in Aalborg, Denmark. They have a good lab but they run a tight ship. The lead scientist there won’t let Isabelle’s heritage get in the way of discipline. It will be her last chance or she’ll be sent to Idris. If she does well and wishes to return to New York she can go through it the normal way. With promotions and transfers as she proves her worth.”

“I… that’s fair.” Alec finally admits, “thank you. Magnus thank-” 

“Oh darling, I’m not doing this for you.” Magnus promises him, “I’m doing this because despite my own wishes, I am capable of compartmentalizing and doing what is best for our people as a whole.

“Clarissa is another matter entirely. I will not allow another Valentine to happen. She’s going to be sent to Idris as soon as her shift here is done. She can plead her case before a panel of nephilim and they’ll decide her fate. She’s however going to be suspended from all active duty and will not be allowed to step into an Institute for at least two years. If she returns to her insubordinate ways and believing that what she knows is best, she’ll either be bound to Alicante or stripped of her runes and memories.” 

Alec swallows but nods, they both know that it is a harsh but fair sentence. Clarissa and Jocelyn had both been extensively warned. And while Clarissa has never been punished for her father’s actions, she will not be allowed to follow in his footsteps. If anything, Magnus is beginning to suspect there were those too lenient with her. “I’m also going to have her spend six months of that time archiving the slaughter and genocide of Valentine. As well as commission a warlock to come in and show her just what fruits her father reaped. If I ever have evidence that she follows his values, I will turn her over to the Spiral Labyrinth myself.”

“And Jace?”

“Ah, the Herondale boy?” Magnus hums for a moment and then chuckles, “I’m sending him to Imogen.”

Alexander seems surprised, no doubt considering it a slap on the wrist compared to the other two.

“She and two others that I pick will decide his sentence, though I doubt it will be as gentle as he thinks. Imogen dotes on the brat, but her heart is hardened from her son’s mistakes. She will not let him even think of following Stephen’s mistakes. If he’s allowed outside of Idris without a guard in the next five years I will be surprised.”

Alexander nods, no doubt understanding the implications of his words and then he hesitates, a question caught before he can speak it.

“Hmm?”

“What about,” Alec shudders, “what’s my punishment?”

Magnus takes a steadying breath and makes sure to keep his voice light, “your punishment?”

“They’re under my command and also I’ve… I’ve disappointed you.”

Magnus laughs, it’s not a nice laugh but he soothes the edge of it with a soft kiss to Alexander’s lips. 

“You think you’d be in my lap if you’d disappointed me?” Magnus asks him, “you think I’d have kissed you and then made you suffer before drawing it out? I don’t play those kinds of games with you sweetheart. If you disappoint me I’ll let you know immediately.” He was not going to be like Maryse or any other authority figure, making Alexander suffer without knowing why until he was so twisted into knots he didn’t even understand. 

“No, I’m proud of you.” Just those words alone make Alexander’s eyes glow with delight. His boy shifts closer, less wary now. “Herondale and Clarissa being here was a mistake on part of the Clave, not-” Magnus tells him, “because you’re incapable. But because they both had an attitude problem and no matter how skilled you are, they consider you a friend. Not a commander. That’s their own personal failing and nothing to do with you. Isabelle well, that’s on your parents and her own spoiled selfishness. Not you. You did the best with a very difficult situation sweetheart, I’m very pleased with you.”

Magnus is not pleased with how long this has been going on, with how long Alexander’s been undermined, but he’ll keep that to himself until another time.

“I didn’t know you were coming.” Alec finally says, it’s a question even though he tries not to make it one.

“Knowing would defeat the purpose of a surprise audit and investigation. I didn’t like what I was seeing in some of the reports, you’re not the type to make as many mistakes as you were taking blame for.” Magnus tugs on Alec’s hair to get his attention, “you taking blame for someone’s insubordination is not helpful for them. Don’t do it again.”

It’s an order and command and not just from Magnus’ position, but they both know Alexander isn’t going to argue with him on this. Alexander only argues or hesitates on orders that don’t make sense. Which is when Magnus will stop and listen to him, respecting Alexander's opinions especially in official matters. This isn’t that. Even if Magnus didn’t care, he’d make the same order, if albeit more harshly.

—

Now that his official job has been done, Magnus can focus on more pleasant things. He’s been ignoring the sting of ichor, the burn of its scent but now he stands and forces Alec to as well.

“As for you, you need to clean up. Now.”

Any protests are stopped when Alexander realizes the state he’s in and the mess he’s made of Magnus’ clothes. He steps back and hesitates, “I can go to my room and be back-”

“Absolutely not. I’m not unaware of the benefits of an Institutes main office, do it here.” 

With a huff that Magnus only just lets go, Alexander turns to the wall and his stele appears in his hand. He seems soothed by the familiarity of the gesture as he marks a series of runes onto the wall. It opens a hidden door to the en-suite only Heads and certain others know about. It’s something of a necessity, to be able to go from warrior to diplomat without ever leaving one’s office. Not every Institute is equipped with one but Magnus researched into after the first time he met Alexander.

Magnus pours himself a generous amount of amber whiskey from the cart by the fire and watches as Alexander bends to unlace his boots. A wicked smile curls his lips as Alec strips to nothing and he finishes his glass, pouring another and bringing it with him as he enters the room.

It’s large. Much larger than any normal bathroom in the Institute. There are communal and shared baths for all shadowhunters to use when cleaning their wings, but only the Head’s are allowed such privacy as this. 

It could easily fit three or four nephilim with their wings unfurled. The main shower is set up several steps down in a large deep basin that can also be used as a bath. Alexander starts the water, seemingly unaware of his presence but Magnus can tell that the flush on his cheeks isn’t from the steam. Magnus waits until his prey is ready, when Alexander has almost shyly unfurled his wings and then he pounces.

“You’ve made a mess of me as well darling,” Magnus says almost nonchalantly and Alexander turns, “I think I should join you. Don’t you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly porn, fyi in case anyone needs to skip.

Alexander is surprised, eyes wide and blown and all semblance of him as a leader is stripped bare here. His wings quiver, water droplets fluttering and giving away his emotions as he tries to steady himself before he finally nods.

“I’ve also had a very trying day, punishing others is always so tedious. I believe you can help me with that.”

Magnus leans against the counter, eyes meeting challengingly with Alexander’s until hazel eyes are lowered and he nods again. They’re both aware of what this is. It’s clear from the way Alec’s cock is hard already.

Alexander steps forward, fingers reaching out for Magnus’ vest and he’s stopped by a boot. Magnus’ boot, pressing out and against Alec’s thigh. He responds with a hard swallow, loud enough for Magnus to hear and then drops to his knees. He keeps Magnus boot on his thigh, fingers only slightly unsteady as they carefully unlace and unbutton Magnus’ boots.

Magnus has never been shy about his personal preferences for style, but it’s gratifying for Alexander’s little whimper when he becomes aware of the fishnet stockings Magnus is wearing. His fingers stay there a moment, petting at the fabric and the skin beneath until Magnus reminds him of his order. He takes that foot and presses down, sliding it up Alexander’s thigh and then shifts his weight so that his foot and ankle are close enough that If Alec tried, he could shift forward and rub his leaking cock against it. 

“Next boot.” Magnus reminds him and for just a moment, Alexander sags forward, head to Magnus’ knee before he collects himself. He’s a little faster this time, more desperate perhaps. But he’s learned enough that he knows to be good, to stay on his knees once the boot is gone and then he takes off Magnus’ belt, fingers eager when they get to the button and zipper of Magnus’ pants.

Perhaps if there weren’t the risk of ichor, Magnus would make him put his pretty mouth to use. Ensure that he hasn’t lost any of the lessons Magnus has taught him. But having the delight of Alexander opening his pants with just his mouth is not worth the risk of ichor poisoning, even if a simple iratze would cure it.

Alexander nearly rips the fabric in his hurry to get them off and Magnus tuts, foot pressing against Alec’s cock in hard reprimand. “My clothes are worth more than your impatience Alexander, you know that.”

His boy is trembling now, shakily taking in breaths as though it’s once again the first time they’ve done this. He’s keyed up. On edge and he desperately needs to be brought down and praised, but Magnus knows that Alexander will drop if they do that immediately. He’s too vulnerable and still torn up over earlier events.

If Magnus wants him to relax, he needs Alexander to think he’s earned Magnus’ favor.

One day, Magnus is going to slaughter everyone who made Alexander disbelieve that Magnus’ word wasn’t enough. It should be enough, but it’s not his boy’s fault. And when Magnus gets his vengeance, he’s going to bath Alexander in their blood and fuck him on a pyre of their ashes, anoint him with their dying grace and elevate him to a heavenly throne.

For now, this is enough.

Alexander’s worship, because that’s what it is. Is enough.

But only just for now.

“Use your mouth,” Magnus orders, now that it’s safe to, with his pants and risk of ichor gone. And Alexander does, takes the elastic of Magnus’ thigh garters between his teeth and drags them down to his ankles. He gives a soft kiss, a press of his lips in supplication and then repeats the process before pulling the set completely off.

“Would you like to kiss me?” Magnus asks him, taking another sip of his drink and chuckling at Alexander’s eager nod, “then do so, with my blessing.” He pats his thigh, making his point clear and Alexander eagerly presses forward.

Magnus isn’t sure if his moan is from his mouth pressed against the crown of Magnus’ cock, or from the way Magnus pushes his foot against Alexander’s own dick. It’s slick and wet from how much he’s leaking and Magnus shakes his head in delight.

“You’re so wet for me already, so greedy sweetheart. It makes me think you need to learn some patience.” Alec gives a muffled whine from where he’s suckling on Magnus’ cock and Magnus catches his hair with a hand, pulling him tightly back. “Finish undressing me and I’ll see what you deserve.” 

Alexander is delightfully unsteady when he rises, half leaning against Magnus as he struggles to undo his vest and the petulant bite of his teeth into his own lip is adorable. Magnus waits until he’s done and then he kisses him. Alec chokes on the kiss, as Magnus shares with him a sip of whiskey. It stains his lips and Magnus licks them clean before throwing the glass behind him. 

It doesn’t shatter, he’s made sure it won’t but Alexander doesn’t even notice the impossibility. His attention is devoted only to Magnus, to the way Magnus turns him and pushes him to the showers. How he follows him and once they’re there, beneath the spray of water, Magnus unfurls his own wings.

Alexander positively keens at the sight. 

It’s hardly the first time he’s seen them, but every time he does he reacts in a similar way. As though Magnus has marked him with a fire run and he burns from the inside out with heavenly fire.

“Turn,” Magnus orders and he pulls a soft brush from the shelf on the wall. It’s been specifically designed for nephilim wings. There’s a stool as well and he directs Alexander to straddle it. He does, thighs clenching around the cold marble of the seat. It’s small enough that his cock hangs over the edge, glistening with water and precome and still so hard that Magnus wonders if he can send Alexander over the edge just with grooming.

He lets his smirk grow as he threads his fingers through Alec’s feathers, straightening them as he goes and massaging where the pinfeathers are coming through after Alexander’s last molt. 

Alexander whines when he does so. His hands clench his own thighs and his back muscles jump and tremble with each new touch. Magnus uses his own wings to create a dome. The water hisses and sizzles around them but Alexander is temporarily protected, warmed by steam but also cooled by the marble beneath him. The contrast of temperatures may be a bit of deliberate torment on Magnus’ part, but it’s beautiful to watch.

He gentles his ministrations, eases up on the pleasure he inflicts and waits until Alexander is finally relaxing before he takes his next step.

All nephilim, like birds though in a different way, have the ability to produce natural oils. Little glands hidden in each wing, tucked into the curve of their shoulder blades and Magnus knows just how to target them. To take his thumb to each and rub. To put enough pressure on them to stimulate the sensitive gland and coat his fingers without causing damage.

Alexander gives a muffled scream. The burst of pleasure is too unexpected for him and Magnus can feel as his orgasm is torn from him. Magnus politely pretends not to notice and continues to gather oil until he has enough to neatly coat all of Alec’s covert feathers. 

His boy is shaking beneath him, a minute flinch at every touch and Magnus just knows he’s trying to silently hide his tears. Trying his best to be good, to pretend that his body hasn’t just betrayed him. He’s not hard again yet and Magnus knows it, which is why he moves to face Alexander, as though to smooth over the front of his wings. 

Alexander’s eyes are glossy, his lips bitten through and stained with blood and the only reason it’s not obvious he’s been crying is from the mist of the shower on his face.

“Oh I’ve not been paying you enough attention, have I sweetheart. You’re being such a good boy for me, so patient and calm and yet I’ve neglected you.”

Alexander whimpers but doesn’t protest. He’s going to lose no matter what he does and they both know it, but it will go better for him if he lets Magnus have his little game.

So Magnus wraps a hand, slick with the oil from Alexander’s own body around his oversensitive cock and strokes. He’s not gentle about it, not like he was when grooming Alec’s wings. 

He’s unyielding and hard, demanding Alexander’s body to respond to him and Alec sobs from it but the only thing that falls from his lips is a soft plea.

“Magnus, please. Please-” he begs, so sweetly, so trustingly.

“Well, I suppose you have been patient enough,” Magnus assures him, a cruel twist of his wrist making Alec keen out an exclamation of his name. At this point, Alexander’s body obeys Magnus even unconsciously and as a result he’s half-hard again. “And you are trying to be good for me. It’s not your fault I wasn’t attentive enough. I suppose I can let you have this one, let you come without working for it.”

Alexander’s eyes open wide, head shaking as he stutters out another please and Magnus leans forward. Kisses his name away from Alec’s lips as he forces another orgasm from Alexander’s body. Uses oil and come to stroke him until nothing is left. Until Alec is left shaking against him, he pulls back, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking it clean before leaning forward and feeding it back to Alec’s greedy mouth.

“Think you can be good a little longer, wait until I’m finished and can properly take care of you?”

Alexander blinks at him, slow and dazed and beautifully under Magnus’ control as he agrees. It’s less of a nod and more of a jerk of his chin but Magnus graciously accepts it, dropping a kiss to Alec’s brow before going back to his wings.

They’re gorgeous.

Magnus knew from the moment he’d seen them that he’d been correct in comparing Alexander to the visage of angels and gods.

They flow bronze to umber and gold with patches of white from the front. They’re just as gorgeous from the back, all golden brown and so very tempting to touch. They’re a contrasting compliment — and only slightly smaller — to Magnus’ own wings. 

The rest of the time passes quickly. Alexander is putty in his hands as Magnus thoroughly cleanses him now that his wings are oiled and protected. Any ichor that was left is gone by the time Magnus finishes, letting water rinse the last of the suds away from Alexander’s hair and body and cleansing the tub.

He moves them then, sitting Alec against the cool but clean marble of the tub as the overhead spray turns off and the loud babbling gush of water from the spouts comes on. It’s a matter of magic that the tub is able to fill in just a few minutes and Magnus peruses the bottles on the shelf before he smirks. He recognizes one, nearly empty and he taps a finger against the glass until it’s full again and then dumps the amber liquid into the water. It’s waist deep when he stands and the bath is infused with the scent of sandalwood and bergamot. 

Alexander is practically purring, his wings sodden and his chin nearly dipping into the water. He’s relaxed. Calm and finally content and he smiles a charming, boyish grin when Magnus approaches him. 

“Alexander,” Magnus purrs and a head is tilted up to him, mouth pouting impatiently for a kiss that Magnus doesn’t hesitate to bestow. He keeps it light, a gentle tease for now as he settles next to his boy and pulls him closer. Magnus has tucked his own wings away and yet it’s still a thing of ease, even with the weight of water and Alexander’s own wings to pull him through the water so that he’s straddling Magnus’ lap. He seems content there, enough that it’s almost a shock when his wings disappear and his head burrows into the junction of Magnus’ neck where he mouths at the skin.

“Brat,” Magnus mutters but with no true ire and he can practically feel the giddiness of Alec’s smile against his skin. Without wings in the way it’s easy to press his nails up and down the length of Alec’s spine and bask in both his presence and the heat of the water. 

Magnus lets himself have many pleasures, but he also works twice as hard as he ever plays. It’s why moments like this are so coveted. Precious, stolen pieces of time where he can tuck Alexander and himself away from the world and carve their own sanctuary.

It’s also the only time he gets to truly indulge in their relationship. Teasing touches and whispered words when he sees Alexander in public aren’t the same. If only his boy’s position weren’t so tenuous, he’d fuck him in front of the entire Clave and carve a rune onto his chest in front of the Silent Brother’s themselves.

Alas, for now he’ll wait. He’ll let the time slowly eek by and then at just the right moment, he’ll make his claim. He’s no worries of someone else encroaching on his territory. He’d already squashed Maryse’s futile attempts at matchmaking some strong, up-and-coming shadowhunter with his Alexander. 

No, he has time. And if something happens to prove him wrong, then he also has power. Power he’s not afraid to use. Truthfully, he’s been lucky so far. Blessed even. He doubts he could have held himself back if there had been another to touch Alexander first. His passion for Alexander is only rivaled by his lust to ensure that he stays the only one to have had a taste and owned a touch.

Meanwhile, he gets to enjoy this and all that it entails. Such as Alexander, warm and lax and pressing sloppy kisses to his skin in an attempt to coax his attention, as if his mind ever strays far from the man in his lap.

“Something you want?” He asks, as though he doesn’t know the answer and Alec gives a little huff against his shoulder followed by squirming in his lap, as though he hasn’t had his ass pressed to Magnus’ hard cock since he sat down. “Words sweetheart, I’m not quite sure I understand what you need. Are you tired? You have been working extremely hard of late, perhaps I’m interrupting your time to relax, so rare as it is. Do you want me to wait in the study until you’re done?”

Alexander’s hands grip his shoulders, nails biting into his skin as he raises his head, eyes alight with true outrage and mouth open as he denies such a thing. It only takes a moment before he sees the glint of dangerous humor in Magnus’ eyes and he scowls in response. 

“You were nicer before I met you,” he mutters to himself. They both fully know that even before they’d officially met, that Alexander had dreamed of Magnus. That he’d spent restless nights imagining what Magnus would be like and they both knew how much Magnus loved to tease him about it.

“Oh, but I think I’m very nice to you. Or is letting you suck my cock until we both come not nice? I can change my plans if there’s a problem.”

Lips press to his, hungry and wild and Magnus knows he’s won. He always does, no matter how often Alexander tries to turn the tide of their little games and they both know it. But that doesn’t mean Alexander stops trying to beat him or that Magnus ever stops enjoying when he himself inevitably wins.

“If you hadn’t been so tense, I would have fucked you earlier,” Magnus murmurs it, like it’s a secret. As if he doesn’t always crave Alexander, doesn’t always want him. “Opened you up with your own oil and fucked you until even your wings wouldn’t be enough to keep you on your feet. Pity we won’t have time for that today, especially after I did such a good job grooming your wings.” 

Alexander doesn’t answer, too eager to continue adoring Magnus with his lips, too delighted to be devoured in return.

Magnus lets him have his fun, strokes fingers down Alexander’s spine and teases Alec’s hole until he’s whimpering into Magnus’ mouth, cock trapped between their bodies as he continues to squirm. Magnus has a beautiful idea, one he’s never had the time to thoroughly test out and enjoy. So it’s with some reluctance that he pulls Alexander away and turns him so that they’re chest to back. Alexander gives a kitten growl but obeys, lets himself be manhandled until he’s sat so Magnus can feel everything. 

“You’re not wearing any of my gifts,” Magnus tells him, cupping Alec’s cock and teasing slowly. “I think I need to fix that before I let you put your mouth on me. But you’ve had a long day and so just this once I’m going to give you a hand. I won’t let you come, but you need to tell me when you’re close sweetheart, or I won’t be able to help you.” It’s a lie. Magnus knows Alexander’s body better than Alexander does. Alec agrees though, eager as he always is, his neck already bared for Magnus’ mouth.

In reward, Magnus teases his cock, nail to the slit until Alexander is whining and then he presses his lips to Alexander’s neck and sucks. There’s a keen, the water swirling around them as Alec tries to hold onto nothing. He has nowhere to put his hands. If he tries to reach for his own cock, Magnus will pretend to think Alec wants him to stop and take his hands away. Instead Alexander is left in limbo, writhing against him and trying desperately to be good. Magnus continues his journey, leaving darkly lurid marks against lightly tanned skin until his name is being chanted. It’s a warning and instead of pulling away, he uses his fingers as a makeshift cockring. It’s the least helpful thing he could have done for Alec, who gets so keyed up that his thoughts blank out. He feels Magnus’ fingers on him still and chases the pleasure from before. His hips jerk and jolt in the water until there are small waves and Magnus simply chuckles, adding a particularly beautiful bite mark to Alexander’s shoulder blade. It bleeds, slow and sluggish and he laps at it. 

As always, there is something almost intoxicating about the taste of his boy. Something so divinely Alexander, that Magnus can almost understand why vampires crave angelic blood so deeply. 

Alexander calms finally and Magnus uses his free arm to hold him up as he sags. The back of his neck is exposed and Magnus first kisses and then licks over the soft, thin skin there. When he bites, there is no gentle suction first. Just the trap of his teeth against delicate skin until it breaks and Alexander’s scream echoes in the acoustics of the shower. The song of a holy chorus, rejoicing at Magnus’ deeds.

He suckles the blood away, reopening the wound again and again until the knows that even with an iratze, it should scar. 

As glad as he is that Alexander can heal nearly all of his wounds with the simply burn of an iratze, he does grow weary of his marks constantly being erased. Alexander is his, pure and simple and if he needs to find various ways to make permanent proof of it, then he will. Magnus has always been creative, and this is hardly a chore.

He leaves Alexander cock alone this time, instead teasing at Alec’s chest. He’s always more sensitive there after a few orgasms and this time is no different. He’s panting again, head back against Magnus’ shoulder and eyes closed as he tries not to push into Magnus’ touch. He’s bitten through his lip again, which, if it wasn’t so sweet, would be a terrible habit. 

Magnus never minds the visceral proof of how he affects Alexander and it’s simple enough to heal. Beyond that, it always gives him another reason to kiss Alexander — as though his very existence wasn’t enough.

“What was, what is this?” Alexander finally asks, desperation in his voice as he blinks through tear laden lashes up at Magnus.

“It’s called edging darling. It’s where I bring you to the brink,” here Magnus gives a cruel twist to one of Alec’s nipples and smirks at the mewl it earns him, “but I don’t let you come. Not until after I have. I get to play with you for as long as I want, and you don’t have to exhaust yourself with trying so hard to be good and get hard for me again and again. Isn’t that nice of me? Shouldn’t you thank me?”

Alexander is crying now, his cock aching and even hotter than the water around them as Magnus strokes it. When there is no immediate reply he tugs, letting his grip border on more pain than pleasure.

“Thank you,” Alexander immediately gasps, “thank you Magnus, thank you sir.” It’s enough for now and Magnus accepts the thanks by pinching at Alec’s neglected nipple. It earns him another breathless, whining thanks so he does it again, and then again, as though he’s plucking the strings of a harp.

He brings Alexander to the edge three more times before he stops, aware that if he wants any sort of coherency out of his boy, that he’ll need to leave him be for now. Instead, beneath the water his fingers twitch and he holds a physical cockring. It closes around the base of Alec’s cock, perfectly snug and cruelly stealing away any chance he has at an orgasm.

Magnus presses a last kiss to Alexander’s slack mouth and chuckles when Alec is a moment too late in trying to kiss him back. His reflexes are dulled, his entire body taught with pleasure and he’s going to be so lovely when he finally gets his mouth around Magnus’ cock.

“Think you can be good for me now?” Magnus asks him softly, massaging the tendons of his neck as Alexander finally gets himself under enough control to nod.

It takes a moment more for Magnus to be sure he won’t sink beneath the water the moment Magnus lets go, and then he steps away. Magnus lifts himself onto the side of the tub, smirking at the appreciative sound Alexander makes at the sight. He turns, letting his wings out ostensibly to dry them and more truthfully to tease his lover. He sits there, spreads his legs and waits for Alexander to step close enough to him. Magnus’ wings flutter at the utter devotion in Alec’s eyes, at the reverence in every line of his body as he presses close. He leans in for a moment, rests his head against Magnus’ stomach and just breathes. 

Magnus lets him have the reprieve to gather himself and it doesn’t take but a moment before Alexander is pulling back, licking his lips as he does. All of his focus is now on Magnus’ cock and he nearly chokes himself, trying to get his mouth on it. He’s sloppy about it, too tired for finesse but the soft, wet heat of his mouth is enough. The swallow of his throat around Magnus and the vibrations that come from him moaning his own pleasure. He’s utterly blissed out, unfocused but more dedicated than any nephilim at prayer. 

He’s worshipful. When he pulls back for a gasp of precious air it’s interrupted with spit slick kisses to Magnus’ balls and the crown of his cock. He nuzzles it like it’s the hand of God and he’s seeking redemption for his sins and when Magnus comes, he swallows as though he’s Jonathan Shadowhunter, sipping from the Mortal Cup itself. 

Alexander’s forgotten about himself, about the neglected, aching cock that nestles between his own thighs and Magnus pulls him out of the water. Lays him on the cool marble and releases the cockring with a twist of his fingers. He no sooner has his mouth on Alec’s cock than his boy is coming, screaming out his pleasure with a voice raw and ethereal in it’s inhumanity. Magnus lets him, consuming Alexander’s pleasure until he’s shaking and fading into unconsciousness. Pleased with himself, he swipes the last of Alexander’s come away with his thumb and licks it clean before picking him up. Magnus wraps him first in Magnus’ wings and then in a robe until they’re back in Alexander’s office. He sits on the couch, Alec in his arms and lets him settle against him. 

There isn’t a single ounce of tension in Alexander. He’s as malleable as molten adamas and infinitely more valuable. Magnus settles in, puts his feet up on the nearby table and pours himself another, well deserved drink. He himself feels sated in a way he’s rarely allowed. There is an energy thrumming through him, the veneration of a saints zealous passion. 

“Magn’s?” Alexander’s tired question interrupts his thoughts, voice hoarse and deliciously raw.

“Hmm darling?” 

“You brought a cockring? For an audit?” He sounds so sweetly confused and Magnus laughs, truly laughs at how it must have seemed to Alec, for Magnus to just happen to carry one with him. Magnus is lucky in a way, how truly innocent Alexander was to not only sex but the intricacies of toys and the impossibility of Magnus just casually having one that fit him perfectly. 

“Something like that,” is what he says instead, “now sleep pretty boy. We still have a few hours yet before I need to leave. This is an important meeting between us after all.” 

Alexander hums his acknowledgment and settles more comfortably in Magnus’ lap. Magnus plays with the scabs already forming on the back of his neck as he pulls out his tablet. There is no rest for the wicked, but he’ll let his weary angel rest while he works. After all, Alexander has more than done his part for the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already got the first chapter for the third installment of this series written so it is going to happen, but no promises when as I'm working on the second chapter of my other fic 'same side different coin'. as usual let me know if i've missed any tags and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Guardian is a role that creates a trifecta of power between the Consul and Inquisitor. Magnus' duty is to the nephilim and shadowworld as a whole, which means not letting any genocidal hopefuls slip through. He creates oversight in a people too full of themselves to check their ego (ironic because he's very arrogant).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
